Ink jet printers continue to evolve as versatile, reliable, low cost printers for a variety of individual and commercial applications. Instead of disposable printheads attached to disposable ink cartridges, permanent or semi-permanent printheads which have longer life than conventional printheads are becoming the printheads of choice. However, because the printheads are no longer disposable commodities which are replaced often, there is less manufacturing tolerance with respect to the printhead, associated components and assembly thereof. Furthermore, the printheads and components are required to maintain tolerances over their life which results in higher parts rejection during the assembly process. One method for maintaining the desired tolerances is to use exotic materials of construction which are more expensive than conventional materials and require more costly manufacturing techniques. As competition increases for low cost, high quality ink jet printers, a need has arisen for unique component configurations which provide reliable components which can be manufactured and assembled at substantially lower cost.